Coaxial cable connectors are well-known in various applications including those of the satellite and cable television industry. Coaxial cable connectors including F-Type connectors used in consumer applications such as cable and satellite cable connectors are a source of service calls when service is interrupted by faulty and/or intermittent coaxial cable connections such as ones involving a junction between a male F-type connector terminating a coaxial cable and a female F-type port located on related equipment.
Field of Invention
This invention relates to the electromechanical arts. In particular, the invention provides an electrical connector suitable for terminating a coaxial cable having a center conductor and a shield or ground conductor surrounding the center conductor.
Discussion of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a prior art male F-type coaxial cable connector 100. The connector includes a nut 102 with an annular flange 109 that rotatably engages a metal post 106. The annular nut flange is positioned between a post flange 107 and a plastic body 104 affixed to the post.
The connector is for terminating a plastic jacketed coaxial cable having a central electrical conductor separated from a shield conductor such as a wire braid by a dielectric material. During installation, the post 106 is inserted between the dielectric material and the jacket, typically beneath a braid shield.
In this prior art connector, a connector rear shell 108 is for sliding over the body and fixing a coaxial cable (not shown) in a body cavity 111 via a ring member 113 carried by the rear shell. Cable/connector fixation occurs when the rear shell forces the ring member to wedge between the body and a coaxial cable inserted in the body.
As shown, the male F-type connector is for engaging a mating port 101. Engagement, such that signal and ground electrical circuits incorporating respective center and shield conductors are continued from the male F-type connector to the mating port, is intended. Skilled artisans will appreciate that in this connector a continuous ground circuit is established when the flange 107 of the metal post 106 comes into contact with an end of the mating port's metal case 103. Notably, such connectors lack the ground path continuity enhancements of the present invention.